


Spencer? A Father? No Way.

by johndeaconuwu



Series: Anna Reid and the BAU [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Episode: s09e23 Angles, Episode: s09e24 Demons, Established Relationship, I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A SLOW BURN BUT IT KINDA ESCALATED QUICK WHOOPS, Kinda, M/M, Other, Parent Derek Morgan, Parent Spencer Reid, Post-Episode: s09e24 Demons, Protective Derek, Spencer Reid is an amazing father, Spencer is a Single dad, Team as Family, The whole team LOVES Anna, brief mention of sexy times but like a child is present so its not even like actually mentioned, later on, shes a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndeaconuwu/pseuds/johndeaconuwu
Summary: Spencer had Anna when he was 18 years old. She might not have been planned but he loves her more than anything in the world.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Anna Reid and the BAU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703302
Comments: 7
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

“Anna please, don’t give me that look. I have to go in, we got a case.” Spencer sighed as his daughter scowled at him and angrily ate her ice cream.

”But dad, you _promised_ you’d help me with my book report. And it’s due Tuesday!” She exclaimed dramatically, her tortious shell glasses slipping down her nose. 

”I know, sweets. And I’m sorry but I really have to go.” Spencer sighed and leaned over, kissing Anna’s head, ”I’ll call you later, okay? I promise I’ll still help you. I love you, Auntie Penelope will pick you up after school tomorrow and you’ll stay at her house. Pack a bag please.” 

”Bye dad, I love you too.” Anna smiled sadly and waved as her dad rushed out the door.

* * *

Spencer rushed into the elevator and was met by Blake, she smiled at him with a hint of disappointment in her eyes as they rode the elevator up to the BAU. 

”This again?” She sighed. 

“Did you miss another flight to see James?” Spencer asked, trying to focus on anything but leaving Anna alone in the apartment. 

”Worse. He came here.” She replied as Spencer cringed at the thought of her having to leave her long-distance husband, “he’s cooking and watching ‘House Hunters’ without me.” 

”Yeah my-“ Spencer cut himself off before he could say daughter, “plans were ruined too.” He nodded as the entered the BAU, up to the team who’s listening to JJ.

”So we get Henry to bed. And, you know, we’re about to finally have some alone time with mommy and daddy and...” She dramatically rolls here eyes, “you guys know the rest.” 

”Ah, trying to dust off the old cobwebs.” Derek wiggled his eyebrows at JJ.

”Inappropriate!” Penelope exclaimed and slapped Derek’s shoulder, earning a ‘what?!’ From Derek, “Seriously though how long has it been?” She asked as she fiddled with her coffee cup. Spencer huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. He blocked his teammates’ conversation out and though about how Anna should be in be by now, but he should call her just in case. 

His attention was drawn back when Aaron exited his office with Matt Cruz and said “Let’s get started.” 

As the team walked off to the conference room, Penelope and JJ walked slowly on either side of Spencer. ”I’ll take it Anna wasn’t happy about the late night case?” JJ asked and bumped Spencer’s shoulder. 

”Not at all, and I promised to help her on a book report due in two days, now I don’t even know if I’ll be able to call her on the field.” Spencer sighed, Anna had been really clingy with her dad ever since the news of her mom dying hit the family, although her mom was never in her life, just knowing she had one out there brought enough comfort. But now Anna didn’t even have that. 

”Bless her heart. 13’s a hard age so I hear, and you’re a single parent, I can’t imagine what it’s like for you Spence.” JJ sighed.

”Oh! Penelope you are still okay with watching her while I’m gone, right?” Spencer turned to Garcia 

”Of course! She’s the light of my life!” Penelope exclaimed, making Derek turn and raise and eyebrow which made Penelope laugh and wave awkwardly. 

When they made it to the conference room, Cruz approached Garcia. 

”I hope you don’t mind, Miss Garcia, but I took the liberty of having a much less talent version of you in my office load the case details.” Cruz said has he grabbed the remote from Garcia. 

”Oh. Yeah. Sure, no problem.” She said as she sat down. 

After a few technical difficulties, Garcia took the wheel. “Abigale Jones was a prostitute. She was found in a dumpster last night.” 

”What’s that on her wrists?” Morgan asked. 

”Rope burns.” Rossi stated.

After they went over the case and Hotch ended the meeting with the ever so classic “wheels up in thirty” line, the team dispersed to grab their go bags.

Before getting in the plane, Spencer snuck into a secluded hallway and reached for his phone. He dialed Anna’s numbed and listen to the line ring. When Anna answered the phone, Spencer could hear the crinkle of his comforter. She was sleeping in his bed, like she always did when he went on late night cases. 

”Hello?” She muttered sleepily.

”Hey, A, sorry to call you so late but I just wanted to check and make sure you’re okay.” Spencer spoke softly.

”Yeah, dad I’m fine. Don’t worry about me you have people to save.” She said lightly, he could tell she was tired. 

”Okay, sweetheart. Sorry if I woke you.” 

”It’s okay, dad. I’ll see you when you get back.” He could practically hear her eyes falling shut

”I love you.” He whispered and heard her whisper it back before they both hung up. 

* * *

The plane ride was filled with talk of sexual sadism and why the unsub was killing, but Spencer couldn’t help but let his mind slip to Anna again, this was the first night call Spencer had to respond to since her mom died and he couldn’t help but think about how lonely she felt now.

”you with us, Reid?” Derek asked, Spencer just nodded and continued to stare off. Earning a sympathetic look from JJ. 

”... a gunshot to the back of the head throws everything off.” Rossi shakes his head as he looks to Hotch. 

”We’re presuming he’s using the gun to end things, but it could be part of the psychological torture.” Hotch explained.

”I’m gonna cut you, and if you flinch, bang.” Spencer cut in. 

JJ and Alex expanded on that idea and Spencer added on as much as he could. 

”Morgan, you and Reid talk to anyone working the streets last night and see if they saw something useful...” Hotch assigned the team their jobs before the plane landed. 

As Morgan and Reid walked down the street towards the local bar, Morgan began to question Reid. “You seem off, what’s going on in that head of yours, pretty boy?” 

”It’s nothing, really. Just worried that I didn’t lock up when I left my apartment last night.” Spencer said stiffly. 

”Well I’m sure you did. I highly doubt you could forget to do _anything._ ” Morgan smiled at Spencer and nudged his shoulder with his own.

They got a little bit of information from one of the girls at the bar, and seeing how welcoming the town had been, the two boys considered it a win.

”You know, for being called in, they sure don’t seem to like having us around.” Morgan muttered to Reid as they walked into the station. 

“Guys! We’ve got another one.” Rossi called Reid was the first to turn and follow the older man out. 

When Reid, Rossi and the Sheriff got to the scene, a group of officers were trying to pull the body off of the tree she was tied to.

”Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?!” Reid exclaimed running towards the scene.   
  
“Do not disturb the crime scene!” The sheriff called. 

”We took a bunch of pictures just like you ordered us too.” 

”I ordered you not to touch a damn thing.” 

”We need to look at this crime scene undisturbed. Do you mind not standing there?” Reid asked as he moved to look over the body. 

* * *

After they gave the profile, Reid was mentally exhausted by the officers in the town. ”Talk about unprofessional...” Reid sighed as he plopped down in a chair next to Morgan. 

”Yeah, it feels like these guys barely know what they’re doing.” JJ nodded, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. 

”We just need to solve this case then we can get home.” Hotch stated as he flipped through case files. 

”It couldn’t take any longer.” Blake sighed. 

“I’ll be right back.” Reid said as he made his way out of the room and outside. He pulled out his phone and called Anna. 

”Hey, dad!” The girl greeted happily.

”Hey, A! How’s the report coming?” Spencer smiled at the sound of his daughter’s voice. 

”Really good! Auntie Penelope helped me out after school a little before heading back to the office to help you guys out.” He could hear her smile. 

”That’s great! Listen, I’ll call you again tonight to help you finish it, okay? That’s a promise.” Spencer said. 

”Don’t worry if you can’t, dad. You have people to save.” Anna replied, no sign of disappointment in her voice. 

”Alright, sweetheart. I’ll call you later, love you. Bye” 

“love you too!” 

When Spencer returned to the station, Mrs. Lawson has shown up asking if they had seen the preacher, claiming that he said he was going to come by and talk to them. 

“Guys! I think I know what the lavender on Tabitha Ryerson’s legs is about. Have you ever heard of Spikenard?” Spencer jumped up. 

”uh... no?” 

”it’s perfume,” Hotch said, “it’s mentioned in the gospels.” 

”it’s derived from lavender. It’s what Mary Magdalene used to wash Jesus’ feet with, which tells us this unsub’s message is obviously religious in nature.” Spencer explained. 

“Preacher Mills, maybe. He came forward to volunteer information.” Morgan said. 

”Well, yesterday he said he'd let us know if he had any more information, but apparently he's changed his mind.” Hotch nodded. 

“He fits the profile,” JJ agreed, “he’s morally rigorous, submissive in public.” 

“So we’ll put an APB out for him.” The sheriff nodded. 

* * *

Derek and Spencer made their way to the church. 

”I’m going to be so happy when this case is over.” Spencer stated. 

”Amen, kid. Can’t wait to get home to a quiet house.” Derek said. 

Spencer nodded even though he hadn’t have a quiet house in 13 years. You’d think the kids would grow up and be less loud, which is incorrect. 

”I just miss home. Something about this case has made me really homesick.” Spencer’s head leaned back against the seat of the car. 

”Don’t worry, pretty boy. I have a feeling we’re gonna wrap this case up fast.” Derek patted Spencer’s thigh and smiled at the younger man. 

After and pretty suspicious conversation with one of the girls from the church, Morgan and Reid were headed back to the station. 

”I honestly might lose my shit before we finish this case.” Spencer groaned, rubbing his temples. 

After returning to the station, the team began to rule out the idea of the preacher being their unsub, they were questioned by the police but in the end convinced them he was being framed. 

Spencer checked his watch every second he could as he sat in the station waiting for something on the unsub or preacher. Just then, one of the officers radioed in a sighting of the preacher at a local restaurant. Blake and Reid rushed to the restaurant with the Sheriff, Reid sat in the back attempting to call the preacher. 

"Preacher's not answering." 

"Well keep trying, we need to tell him we know he didn't do this." Blake responded.

"Got it." 

The preacher continued to ignore Reid's calls until they finally pulled up to the restaurant. The group jumped out of the car, greeted by a deputy. "He's been in there a good five minutes now. Haven't seen any movement."

"What about patrons?" Reid asked, not willing to risk shooting a hostage.

"Uh, it's closed." 

"How many entrances?" Blake asked. 

"Two, it looks like."

"Question is, is he alone?" Blake sighed. 

"Uh, guys, I've got movement. We should move in now, Sheriff." one of the deputies said.

"Actually, we're better off establishing the perimeter first. Then we can open up a line of communication." Spencer proposed.

"Alright, agreed, we need to get around--" _BANG_ a gunshot rips through the sheriffs chest, knocking him to the ground. 

"Shots fired! Shots fired!" someone exclaimed. 

Suddenly the parking lot was filled with the sounds of gunfire, the officers and agents took cover behind open car doors, leaving the sheriff in the open. Blake moved to grab him right as the preacher began to rapid fire out the window.

"Blake!" Spencer cried out and moved to push her out of the way right as the sheriff got a bullet to the head and a bullet flew into Spencer's neck. 

_"Reid!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Reid!"_

Spencer felt his body being dragged somewhere and propped up against something. He heard Blake rush up next to him and hold onto his neck. "Medic! We need a medic here!" She screamed. 

"Blake..." Spencer spoke roughly.

"No, shhh, Spencer you have to save your strength."

"Blake, please. Tell Anna I'm sorry." Spencer said tearfully. 

"What? Spencer, whose Anna?" Blake's voice was still panicked. "Ethan, Ethan! Keep your eyes open!" 

Then Spencer fell into darkness. 

When he woke up again, he was in an ambulance. “Anna...” he muttered. 

”What was that, Reid?” Derek. That’s Derek’s voice. The man was leaning forward now, staring at Spencer with concerned eyes. 

”It sounds like a tea kettle...” Before he knew it, he was asleep again. 

* * *

It was late at night and Anna had settled onto Penelope's couch with her phone by her pillow waiting for her dad's call. She heard pacing from her aunt's room, "Oh my god. Okay, okay, yeah. Anna and I are on our way right now. Oh my god. Okay, bye." Penelope's voice was panicked, she rushed out of her bedroom. 

"Anna, go change. We have to go right now." Penelope wiped tears from her eyes. 

"Why? What happened?" Anna shot up. 

"Something happened to your dad." Her tears were streaming down her cheeks now.

"What?! Is he okay?!" 

"Not right now, no." 

"Oh my god!" Anna cried out. 

After finally getting Anna dressed and out of the door, Penelope introduced Anna to Matt Cruz, her dad's boss's boss. Matt had a plane, which was cool, Anna had never been on a _private_ plane before, but she was way too worried to even think about how cool the plane was. Anna sat down in a single seat and pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, playing through all the possible things that could have happened to her dad.

When the plane landed, the group of three rushed to the hospital. Anna had a tight grip on Penelope’s hand as she was led into the hospital. The reception couldn’t take any longer.

”Anything yet?” JJ asked as she walked in. 

“No.” Blake shook her head. JJ sat down in the chair in front of her, “Spence would have read like two books by now, maybe three.” JJ muttered. 

“It should have been me.” Blake said, eyes angled up to hold back tears.

”Or me, or any of us.” JJ said sadly. 

”No. He pushed me out of the way. If he doesn’t make it—“ Blake said. JJ shook her head ”He’ll make it.” 

”He’s just- he’s too young.” Blake sighed. 

”Yeah there’s still things for him to do. Did you know he’s a dad? Can you imagine how great he is as a dad?” JJ smiled, thinking of Anna.  
  
“That must be the luckiest kid in the world.” The woman smiled, looking a little surprised. 

”No doubt.” JJ laughed. 

Just then, Penelope walked in with a teenage girl holding her hand tightly and Matt Cruz following closely behind. “Oh, you made it.” JJ stood up and hugged Penelope. 

”Yeah, turns out we’re not the only one that’s connected and he knows somebody with a plane.” Penelope explained as she hugged Blake and the girl ran up to JJ and cling to her tightly.

”I’m so sorry, Anna.” JJ muttered softly into the girl’s hair. 

Anna, the person Spencer was talking about before he blacked out. 

”How’s he doing?” Penelope asked. 

”Still in surgery.” Blake responded. 

“You all can see Agent Morgan now.” A nurse said from behind the group. 

”Well, if you don’t mind. I’d really like to stay here.” Blake said. 

”I- uh. Me too. Please.” Anna’s voice was small, frightened. 

JJ and Penelope nodded. “Okay, but the second you hear anything, call me.” 

”Yeah.” Blake nodded. 

“Hey,” Penelope leaned down in front of the two girls, “I’ll be right back.” 

Blake and Anna both smiled and thanked her.

”So, you’re Anna?” Blake leaned back, Anna looked up at here with big, blue eyes and nodded. 

”I’m Blake, I was with your dad when he got hurt.” Blake smiled at her and Anna smiled back shyly. 

Anna’s eyes are just as big as Reid’s, the blue threw Blake off a bit, but she assumed the mother had blue eyes. Everything else’s about the girl’s face screamed Spencer, from her sharp jaw and the shape of her nose to the color and curls or her hair, all Blake could see was Spencer.

”You look a lot like your dad.” Blake smiled, Anna nodded and pushed her hair behind her ear. “I get that a lot.” She smiles shyly. 

”He’s gonna be okay, you know? Your dad’s a fighter.” Blake said and Anna nodded. 

”Yeah, I know. He’s made it through a lot, and raised me alone. He’s more than a fighter, he’s a superhero.” Anna smiled. 

Anna had fallen asleep at some point, she was curled into one of those uncomfortable chairs, Blake shook her awake softly. “Hey, Anna, your dad’s okay. We can go see him now.” Anna had never sat up so fast. Letting the nurse guide them to her dad’s room.

Anna sat in a chair right next to her dad’s bed, knees pulled up to her chest as she stared at him. Penelope set up Doctor Who action figures on his little table and smiled at Anna. 

“It’ll be so great if he wakes up and this is the first thing he sees.” Penelope giggles, making Anna giggle too, she grabbed her dad’s hand, not too tightly, scared she was gonna hurt him, but tight enough to let him know she’s there. 

”Yeah, the Good Doctor will always make him smile.” Alex smiles from the chair behind Anna. All three of them took a moment to just look at the sleeping man. 

“It’d be really weird if he wakes up and we’re all just uhh! Staring at him. So, I’m gonna stand over here.” Penelope walked to the window. 

After about an hour of silence in the hospital room, Anna had fallen asleep again, head resting on her dad’s hospital bed. She felt a hand begin to slowly run through her hair and she started to pick her head up.

”Dad...” she sighed in relief, getting the attention of Penelope and Alex. 

”Hey, A.” Spencer smiled sleepily at his daughter. 

”Can I... Can I hug you? Please?” She asked, tears in her eyes.

”Oh, of course baby. Come here.” Spencer reached out for her. 

Anna let out a sob as she carefully launched herself into her dad’s arms. “I thought you were gonna die.” She cried into his shoulder. 

”Oh, honey. It’s okay. I’m sorry.” Spencer whispered into her ear as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

"You forgot to call." She muttered into Spencer's shoulder and felt him laugh softly at her comment. 

"I'll get you some food." Penelope smiled and made her way out of the room. 

Spencer just let Anna hold onto him in silence as he looked over to Alex. "When this comes off, I'm gonna look just like Boris Karloff." He smiled when he heard Anna snort. 

"Yeah, a little green makeup and you'll have the best Halloween costume ever." Blake smiled. 

Spencer closed his eyes and Anna could feel Spencer tense, which made her pull back and watch her father with concern. "Everybody's fine, don't worry." Alex said softly.

"I'm not." Spencer shook his head.

"You're doing that thing with your eyebrows, dad." Anna raised a brow at her father.

"Hey, hey, hey. Will you look who's still awake! Can you tell her she cane go now please?" Penelope said, a phone pressed to her ear. 

"I'm okay, Alex. Go help the team." Spencer smiled at Alex. 

"Alright, I'm out of here." Alex rested a hand on Anna's back and leaned over to Spencer, "I'm glad you're awake."

"Thank you." Spencer whispered. 

"Okay. Juice, broth, or Jello!" Penelope smiled as she slid a tray onto Spencer's table. 

"Jello, my favorite." Spencer smiled. 

"Of course it is, you Jello thief." Anna scowled playfully at her dad.

"It was one time! And you didn't write your name on the package so it was fair game." Spencer argued.

"Whatever. You still owe me." Anna stuck her tongue out at him, Spencer playfully returned the gesture. "It's so good to see you guys together again. Even just a few days apart and Anna starts going crazy." Penelope smiled and the Father-Daughter duo, then her phone rang, "Oh! I still have a job! Please hold." She held a finger up to the two Reid's and turned to her laptop. 

"Hey, eat that!" Anna pointed at the tray on the table, Spencer just softly smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "I'm serious, dad." 

"I know you are."

* * *

After Spencer had fallen asleep, Anna kept a grip on his hand and scrolled through her phone with her free hand. Then Penelope came back into the room, looking panicked, and shut the door. "Okay, I did that. Now what?" Anna looked up at her Aunt, feeling a similar panic, something was _wrong_. "Yes, yes, I can do that. I can do that... um, yes... that is not going to be easy." Penelope looked at Spencer. "Oh, my god. What?" Penelope started to breath a little faster, "Okay." She hung up. 

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, "It's nothing, we're just gonna put your dad in a wheelchair and exit as calmly as possible." Penelope tried to slow down her breathing. "Okay, we can do that." Anna nodded. 

Once they got Spencer into a wheelchair, they made their way out of the hospital room, Anna saw Penelope pull the fire alarm. "What are you doing?!" she asked between clenched teeth. "Just roll with it." Penelope whispered and they walked towards the exit. They stood outside for about 15 minutes before they began to let people back in. 

Penelope pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "He's gone and they're letting us back in... I lost a couple karma points, but uh-huh, I did it... oh, okay. There's someone here that Spencer will want you to meet, yeah, bye." Penelope sighed in relief. 

"Okay, what the hell was that about?" Anna walked quickly beside Penelope. "The whole justice system is corrupt and everyone is trying to kill the team." Penelope whispered to Anna. "Okay, great, so we're gonna die? I thought I'd at _least_ make it to sixteen." Anna exclaimed. 

"Hush, it's fine, now help me get him back into bed." Penelope said as they entered the room. 

After they got Spencer back into the bed, Anna and Penelope settled next to him. "You okay?" Penelope asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." Spencer shifted to get comfortable.

"Of course you are. You and Anna both need to get some sleep." She said and Spencer pulled his blankets up and Anna rested her head on the side of the bed, "Oh, but how can you sleep? 'Cause you're in a hospital where people are always poking you. He had his meds an hour ago." She said to the nurse.

The nurse nodded and held up another vial, "Yeah, post-op antibiotics."

"Yeah, he had those, too." Penelope shifted a little. 

"Which ones?" Anna asked as she leaned forward to read the label on the vial, "Carbenicillin? No, that's not right. He has a severe reaction to Beta Lactams. He can't have that." She shook her head with a furrowed brow. 

The nurse shrugged and flimsily looked at a clipboard, "That's not on your chart." He threw the clipboard back down and reached for the IV, Anna and Penelope began to panic.

"What are you doing?" Spencer reached for his IV, "What are you doing?" HE ripped it out of his arm and hit the medicine out of the nurses hand, the nurse bend over to grab the vial and- "Garcia he has a gun!" he exclaimed. 

Anna sucked in a breath as Penelope ran to Spencer's bad and pulled out his gun right as the nurse pointed the his gun at Spencer.

"No!" Anna exclaimed. 

_BANG!_

"Oh, my god!" Anna cried and covered her ears as the nurse fell to the ground. Spencer sat up and placed his hand's over Anna's, hushing her softly. A few moments later, a tall man with darker skin ran into the room with his gun drawn as Penelope began to babble. "He's moving. Okay. I didn't know how loud... I can't hear except for my heart. Feels like its gonna come out." She turned to Spencer who was now hugging Anna tightly, looking up at Penelope, "Can that happen?" Spencer reached out to grab his gun out of her hands, "Physically, can your heart burst out of your chest? And what is this ringing? My ears don't pop for like a week after I fly, and if this is like that, that's gonna drive me bonkers. Am I yelling? Because it feels like I might be yelling."

"You saved my life." Spencer said quietly as Anna's sobs just turned into shakes, "Can you hear me?" 

"Yeah, I heard that. That makes it better. Thank you for saying that." 

"Thank you for doing it." Anna let go of Spencer so he could hug Penelope, after her hugged her, Anna wrapped her arms tightly around Penelope. muttering a 'thank you' between soft sobs. "Okay, you're okay. Okay." She muttered into Anna's hair. 

"Spencer, you okay." The man moved to the bed, Anna watched him with a careful eye as he leaned down to hug her dad, who returned the hug tightly. "Anna, come here," Reid gestured for her to come to him, "Derek, this is my daughter, Anna. Anna, this is my friend Derek." Anna smiled and waved, but Derek just stared at Spencer in shock 

"I am, so sorry if this comes off as rude but... daughter? Spencer that is a teenage girl , you could be her older _brother_." Anna scrunched up her nose at the thought of her _dad_ being her _brother_ and Spencer just laughed, "But it is really nice to meet you, Anna. Your dad is an amazing agent." Anna smiled and nodded at Derek, "He's a pretty decent dad too, I guess." Anna grinned. _God,_ Derek thought, _she looks just like him._ "Hey!" Spencer argued, Derek laughed at her, "Okay, I like this girl." Derek reached over the bed to give Anna fist-bump, which she returned happily. "My own daughter!" Spencer exclaimed, the group laughed. 

Derek looked down at his phone as it rang, JJ. "Okay, well as fun as this is. Duty calls. I'll see you guys later." Derek smiled and answered his phone as he walked out of the room. Time to go catch the motherfucker who tried to kill Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the team had finally taken down Owen McGregor and returned to the hospital to get Reid on the plane home, they were greeted with a teenage girl curled up tightly next to Spencer fast asleep with death grip around his middle. "Well, I would love to know that context of this situation." Rossi said as he propped himself up on the door frame. Spencer looked up at his team and smiled, "Hotch, Rossi, this is my daughter, Anna. Penelope brought her here after I got shot." Reid spoke softly as he ran his finger's through the girl's hair. 

"You mean to tell me I've had a niece this whole time and you never told me?" Rossi asked, making the team laugh softly. Everyone grew quiet again as Anna stirred and her eyes began to blink open. Her grip on her dad tightened when she saw two unfamiliar men in the room but quickly relaxed when she saw JJ. "We have to get you on a plane, Reid. We gotta get home." Hotch spoke softly and Spencer nodded, ready to sleep in his own bed. 

The plane was cramped, Spencer was fast asleep on the couch in the back of the Plane and Anna sat curled up next to JJ, keeping a watchful eye on her dad. JJ's hand reached out to rub the girls back softly and Anna let herself relax. "So, that's where you got your mom skills from." Derek smiled as Anna's eyelids became heavy and she rested her head on JJ's shoulder. Penelope walked up to the group of four and smiled. "Look at this, it's a booked flight." 

"Maybe with the year we've all had, the Brass will give us a bigger plane, you know." Cruz said.

"Yeah. Let me know how that goes." Rossi smiled. 

"What did the rangers think?" JJ asked. 

"Sadly they've seen it before. They're gonna have their hands full cleaning the place up." Cruz sighed. 

Hotch's phone buzzed and the team looked to him as Anna's eyes blinked open. "Hotch, don't tell me we have another case." Derek eyed Hotch's phone.

"Are we turning the plane around?" Penelope asked as her eyes darted between Spencer and Anna, Anna groaned in dismay and buried her face in JJ's shoulder. 

"No." Hotch spoke quietly, "No, we're gonna go get some sleep and get the Reid's home." 

"Lots of sleep, I hope." Rossi said. "I am starting now." Penelope said and Anna hummed in agreement, hugging JJ to get comfortable. "She turns into a koala when she'd tired, its been like that since she was at least three." JJ held onto Anna.

”You’ve known her ever since Spencer joined the BAU?” Derek asked, astonished. “Yeah, I’m the secondary emergency contact and her godmother.” 

”Why? You weren’t around when she was born, right?” Rossi asked.

”Spencer didn’t really have any friends until us.” JJ sighed and hugged Anna a little tighter, “I’m not sure why I’m the godmother, though, Anna’s always loved Emily like she was her mom.”

”I’m sorry?! You’re telling me Doctor Spencer Reid told all of the girls on the team about his kid before us?” Derek questioned. 

”Obviously.” The girls, including Alex, responded.

“Guess I’m chopped liver, then.” Derek said as he slid down his chair. 

”Yep.” Anna muttered and opened one eye to watch Derek’s reaction. 

”That’s my girl.” Spencer smiled from the other side of the plane. 

* * *

Alex helped Anna carry her and Spencer’s bags up to their apartment. "You sure you're okay?" 

"I feel great. Ah, that's overselling it. I, uh, I feel great considering I just got shot in the neck." Spencer smiled as he grabbed they keys out of his pocket.

When the door swung open, a sense of relief washed over Anna, she let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch face first. She could hear her dad and Alex talking but she was too tired to care. She breathed in the smell of books and vanilla and felt her eyelids become heavy, before she knew it, her dad was shaking her shoulder lightly, telling her to go to bed. 

"Dad, is it okay if I sleep in your room tonight? I know I'm probably getting to old to ask for that, but I-"

"-Yes, Anna, you can sleep in my room. But don't hog the covers." He pointed at her playfully. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Anna blinked innocently. Spencer just laughed at her and went to his room to change. 

The next morning, Derek decided to go check on the Reid's. Spencer's apartment key in hand, Derek made his way up to the apartment and opened the door. The apartment was dead quiet, the only noise was the air conditioning unit's low hum. Derek made his way to Spencer's bedroom to see if he was awake yet, when he opened the door he was meet with Anna Reid cuddled up tightly to her dad's side with a head on his chest. Her eyes lazily blinked up at him, still have asleep she smiled at Derek, welcoming him into the bedroom. As he walked in, Anna stretched quickly before poking her dad's face. 

"Hey, Dr. Sleepy Pants, your boyfriends here to see you." Anna said. 

"Not my boyfriend, was only one date." Spencer muttered into his pillow.

"Pardon?" Anna raised her eyebrows and looked to Derek with wide eyes, "Why am I just hearing about this now?" 

"Fuck..." Spencer was finally starting to wake up, sitting up to see Derek chuckling.

"Uh-uh don't you dare brush this off with an expletive. Both of you, in the living room. Now. I want details." Anna stated and promptly hopped out of the bed. The two _grown men_ followed the spunky girl into the living room where she plopped down on a bean bag a gestured to the couch, where Derek and Spencer sat. 

"Okay, now. What are your intentions with my father?" Anna asked, squinting a Derek slightly, glasses long forgotten on her bedside table.

"If I tell you the totally uncensored truth, your dad would kick me out." Derek smiled, then winked at Spencer, making Anna dramatically gag.

"Derek! She's thirteen!" Spencer exclaimed and slapped Derek's arm. 

"Dad, I know what the hanky panky is. Chill." Anna held a hand up at her father. "But that doesn't mean I am completely disgusted and I will be going to my room now. Don't be loud or I _will_ call JJ." She pointed threateningly at the two men before going into her room. 

"Where'd she get all her attitude?" Derek asked, turning to Spencer.

"JJ." He stated, Derek just laughed at him before leaning forward a kissing Spencer's temple. "How's your neck?"

"It's been better." 

"Obviously." Derek smiled and draped an arm over Spencer's shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me about Anna earlier?" 

"It was only the first date, and JJ recommended that I keep her existence on the down low around you guys. Especially when she was younger, she does't know how to protect herself yet. Plus I didn't want to scare you off... thirteen year old's are a nightmare." Spencer smiled up at Derek. 

"If anything, being a dad made you like, ten times hotter. And if this relationship works out, I won't have to change diapers. I hope." Derek joked and leaned down to kiss Spencer. This wasn't their first kiss, but it had been a while, Spencer sighed and smiled into the kiss.

"Oh, my God! My innocence! It's gone! Oh my young eyes! It burns!" Anna's voice exclaimed from behind the couch, the two men pulled apart and laughed at the girls dramatics. She clamored around the room before throwing herself over the arm of the couch and over the two men's legs. She lifted her head up to glare dramatically at Derek, "Careful, sonny. I have a Garcia at my fingertips, and I could blackmail the _hell_ out of you with just one phone call if you break his heart." She warned.

"Garcia would never do that to me, she loves me." Derek laughs.

Anna shrugs, "She loves me more." And she laid her head back on her dad's lap. 

"You raised _this_? For thirteen years?" Derek questioned, earning a kick in the calf from Anna. "Ow!" 

"Watch it." Anna said in a sing-song voice, bending her knees to shove her feet under Derek's thighs and push him away from Spencer so she could curl up tight next to her dad. 

”Remind me never to get between you two ever.” Derek said as he sat on the other end of the couch. 

”Gladly.” Anna smiled. 


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don’t worry, this might be the end of this story, but you’ll be seeing a lot more Spencer, Derek and Anna shenanigans in the future ;)

_one year later..._

Anna screamed as she exited her bedroom, ”Good morn- Oh my God! Derek, please put on a shirt. A _child_ lives here!” She covers her eyes. 

”Good morning to you too, Anna.” Smiled Derek who was, still shirtless, in the kitchen cooking breakfast. 

”Put a shirt on and _then_ we’ll talk. Too bad I can’t evict you.” Anna still had her eyes covered as she turned back around to her bedroom, “Dad! Put a shirt on the _animal_ in our kitchen!” She called over her shoulder. 

Spencer laughed from his bedroom and grabbed one of Derek’s shirts, walking into the kitchen to give it to him, along with a kiss on the cheek. 

”She’s still not used to you being here 24/7.” Spencer said quietly and hugged Derek after the man slid his shirt on. 

Derek had moved in with the Reid’s about a month ago, and the fact that the two men were gone most of the time wasn’t helping Anna adjust at _all_.

”If you guys are doing anything remotely romantic when I walk back into the room I’m moving out.” Anna claimed as she entered the room cautiously.

”You’re 14 and burn water when you try to cook. You wouldn’t last a week without us.” Derek claimed as he transferred some bacon to a paper towel to cool. 

”Okay, just because you’re right doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt, Pops...” Anna paused, “fuck.” She whispered.

Derek and Spencer stood shocked for a second, they had always joked about Anna calling Derek “Pops” like what Derek called his dad, but they never believed she actually would. Anna turned around to retreat into her room once again.

”Whoa whoa whoa! Pump the breaks, A. Did you just call me pops?” Derek moved towards Anna, who turned around reluctantly.

”Yes...?” Anna cringed at her own uncertainty, before being pulled into a tight hug by Derek. 

”Thank you, for that.” Derek whispered, and Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and mumbled a ‘you’re welcome’ into his shoulder. 

Spencer just stood back and smiled, two people he loved so dearly, loved one another too. 

”Dad,” Anna’s voice pulled Spencer out of his thoughts, “stop just standing there, come join.” She said and pulled one a away from Derek to invite her dad into the hug. Spencer nodded with classy eyes and rushed into his family’s arms. 

_Family... He could get used to this._


End file.
